


It's Raining...Love?

by Chandlerscornnuts



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Im trash for this ship, first fic, is it Chandlamara?, more characters later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlerscornnuts/pseuds/Chandlerscornnuts
Summary: Heather Chandler is very gay for her neighbor.





	1. Why Don't We Go There

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please go easy on me

Heather Chandler was 100% fucked. 

Here she was starring at her super hot, soaking wet neighbor. Heather McNamara had lived next to her for about six months now. And Chandler, you guessed it, had a big fat gay crush on her. Stupid girls and being so damn attractive. 

"Hey neighbor! I'm so sorry, but I seem to have locked myself out of my house. And as you can see, it's pouring out. May I please come in and use your phone?" She bit her lip and clasped her hands in a begging motion.

Oh fuck. That was so cute. Why couldn't she have a not cute neighbor? Leave it to the universe to send her a totally gorgeous girl to her front door. Thanks a whole fucking lot universe, you dick.

After realizing she'd been staring at her neighbor in silence like a fucking creep, she scrambled to open her door enough to let Heather in. "Oh! Um, yeah. Here, come on in!" She gestured for Heather to come in.

Heather sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much." She rested a hand on Chandler's shoulder for a moment as she passed into the house.

Chandler was not gonna make it through the night if that happened any more. 

She shook it off and turned towards Heather. "Theres a, um, phone in the kitchen. You can use that." 

"Alright. Thank you so much, this means a lot." Heather smiled before turning and heading into the kitchen to call a locksmith.

Chandler walked to the living room and sat on the couch, taking a deep breath. Her crush was just a few feet away in her kitchen. Not only that, but she was soaking wet. This was like the start to one of those dreams, that Chandler absolutely did not have. Nope, she never had hot dreams about her neighbor. That would be weird. 

"Thanks again for letting me use your phone. I hope I'm not intruding." 

Chandler looked up, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, no no! You weren't intruding at all. But I'd rather have you intrude than be stuck out in that storm." Chandler smiled warmly at Heather. 

Heather frowned a bit. "Yeah, the storm." She glanced to the window. It seemed to just be getting worse. "With the conditions of the storm, they don't think they'll be able to come up her until tomorrow."

Chandler thought a moment. That was pretty shitty. They should come up here and help, storm or no storm. Well she couldn't let Heather stay out in the storm. She'd just have to stay here. "You can just stay here. Until they can come help you out."

Heather smiled at her, making Chandler's heart race. "Really? Thank you, that'd be nice. I've been meaning to stop by some time. We haven't actually been properly introduced. I'm Heather, but you can call me Mac." She stuck out her hand.

Chandler shook her hand with a smile to match Mac's. Gosh her hands were so soft. "I'm Heather. Heather Chandler."

"Wow, same name." Mac chuckled.

Her laugh was so cute. "Yeah. Hey, why don't we get you out of those clothes?" Mac raised her brows at her, and Chandler felt her face flush. "No, not like that! I mean cuz you're wet. Like, from the rain. You could use my shower and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer." Chandler stuttered out. God, why was she like this?

Mac laughed. "What a shame." She winked. "A shower would be great actually."

"O-ok. Here I'll take you to the bathroom." She hurriedly turned and walked toward the bathroom to hide her blush. 

Once they arrived at the bathroom, Chandler laid a towel down onto the sink. "Okay so you shower, and I'll get you some dry clothes. I'll throw your wet clothes in the dryer when you're finished."

"Sounds good." Mac smiled.

Heather stood entranced for a moment. Mac really did have the prettiest smile she'd ever seen. She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Okay. I'll leave you to it then." She walked out, shutting the door behind her. She leaned her back against the door and let out a deep breath. 

What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather decides to get advice from a friend.

Heather frantically searched through her contact list as she stood in her living room. She needed to call Veronica because she was having a mental breakdown here. Mac had been in the shower for not even a minute before Heather started gay panicking. Finally, Heather located Veronica's contact under 'blue fucker' and hit the call button. She tapped her foot as she heard the phone ring. Veronica picked up after two rings. 

"Heather? What-"

"Veronica! I need your help!" Heather spoke loudly into the phone. She winced at how loud she'd spoken and peaked at the bathroom door to make sure Mac hadn't heard. 

There was rustling over the phone and Heather figured Veronica had sat up in bed. "Woah, what's going on? You okay?" Veronica asked a little worried.

"No, I am not okay! There is a very cute girl in my shower!" Heather said, beginning to pace her living room. 

There was silence over the phone that stretched on for what felt like forever. Heather sat herself on the couch, bouncing her leg up and down frantically.

"Isn't that like...the opposite of a problem?" Veronica asked timidly in confusion. 

Heather groaned in frustration. Veronica just wasn't getting it. "No, Veronica. It's a problem. It's my neighbor."

Veronica laughed in disbelief. "Holy shit, no way. You're hot neighbor that you have a mega gay crush on? Why's that a problem, I thought you'd want her in your shower?" 

Heather let out a mix between a sigh and a groan. "Because Veronica. She got locked out of her house while it was raining, and showed up at my door all soaking wet and gorgeous, and now she's in my damn shower while I'm having a gay panic attack here!' Heather rushed out, taking a deep breath.

There was another pause before Veronica burst into laughter. "Holy shit, Heather." She wheezed out.

"This isn't funny! What do I do?" Heather asked. Mac would probably be out of the shower soon. 

Veronica sighed. "Calm down, Heather. I'm sure everything will be fine. I honestly don't know what the big deal is here. You have your cute neighbor in your home right now. Take advantage of that. Get her number or ask her out or something."

"It's not that easy!" Heather threw herself against the back of the couch, slumping down.

"Look, I know you're a gay mess and all, but you gotta ask her out man. You've been crushing on her hard for months now. If she rejects you, she rejects you. But you're Heather Chandler. You're not afraid of anything. You can do this, babe." Veronica said confidently. She always did know what to say in times like these.

Heather let out a deep breath. Veronica had a point. "Okay, yeah. I can do this. But don't ever call me babe again you fuckin' nerd."

Veronica laughed. "Alright. Now go get your girl." She hung up the phone, leaving no room for Heather to argue. 

Heather took a deep breath, staring at the bathroom door. 

She could do this.


End file.
